Structure-function relationships in membranes of nitrifying bacteria and other Gram-negative bacteria will be investigated. We will isolate proteins present in membranes of nitrifying bacteria and determine which are structural and which are functional. Lipopolysaccharides in nitrifying bacteria will be investigated to determine if they are qualitatively and quantitatively similar to those present in other Gram-negative bacteria. Factors responsible for the biological activities lof lipopolysaccharides will be studied. The role that peotidoglycans and proteins play in the cellular compartmentalization of the nitrifying bacterium Nitrosolobus multiformis will be investigated. Bibliographic references: Sullivan, J.D. Jr. and S. W. Watson. 1975. Inhibitory effect of heparin on the Limulus test for endotoxins. J. Clin. Microbiol. Sullivan, J.D. Jr. and S.W. Watson. 1975. Purification and properties of the clotting enzyme from Limulus lysate. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 66: 848-855.